


My Best

by Enigmaforum



Series: Hearts on Fire [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmico, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode 15X08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: This was the last thing he expected today but he sure as hell is not complaining about the turn in events.





	My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello my name is Enigma and I am Levi/Nico trash. Welcome to my new fave pairing on the show. The fall finale was just SO GOOD.

If he was being honest, the last thing Levi expected to end up doing today was to a) rescue Nico Kim aka object of his affection and recent pain in his ass from a goddamned windstorm and b) end up in said doctor’s lap, both of their lab coats and scrub tops haphazardly thrown onto the seats behind them while he frantically tried to memorize the many different ways their mouths could meet and still turn his insides into jelly.

Not what he had expected but he definitely wasn’t complaining about the turn in the day. They were trapped in an ambulance for the foreseeable future as the wind rattled around them but he was _kissing Nico_ and Nico was _kissing him back_ and that made the entire situation less nerve-wracking.

He was warm and tingling and he felt _lighter_ in a way that he never had before. This was quite possibly the best day of his life and the only complaint that he had was that Nico was _pulling away_ from him.

“Wh-why?” he panted as Nico leaned against the wall of the ambulance, cheeks flushed and breathing deeply. “I thought you wanted…” Levi could feel exactly how much Nico wanted right now as he shifted his hips and enjoyed the groan that got him.

“I do,” Nico assured him. “But…”

“Are you doubting me again?” he admonished. “Because I think I made myself very clear and-”

He stopped talking when Nico surged up and pressed their lips together again as his hands drifted up his back in a way that made him shiver and press his chest against his.

“That,” Nico whispered against his lips. “Is me kissing you to get you to stop talking.”

“Uh huh,” he mumbled. “Very persuasive.”

“I know,” he smirked. “And you did make yourself clear and I am _clearly_ into it.”

“So…we’re stopping why?”

“Because this is still new to you,” Nico told him. “And the back of an ambulance isn’t what you deserve for your first time.”

“Yeah?” Levi asked.

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Let me give you my best.”

“You’re best huh? What’s that like? Because this is already pretty impressive.”

“This isn’t even close,” Nico brushed his lips to the underside of his jaw and pressed biting kisses all the way to his ear to tug on the lobe which made him moan and grab the seat behind them for balance. “My best is….dinner,” another tug. “Multiple dinners, some beer, and,” lips pressed against his neck and his hips rocked down again, met Nico’s halfway and he felt like he was going to combust.

“A-and?”

“We take our time, figure out what you like, what we like together, maybe even spend a whole day in bed if we can swing it,” Nico sucked in a breath as they rocked together again. “We’ll have to bribe some people to work for us…but worth it don’t you think?”

“T-that sounds…good, yes, good,” he groaned.

“So we’re going to stop,” Nico said as he gripped his hips to pause them as he pulled away again. “Because like I said you deserve my best. And this isn’t it. This is great but…you deserve more.”

“Ok,” Levi nodded. “Ok, we can do that. I can do that. I-”

They both jumped when something particularly large hit the doors of the ambulance and Levi felt his eyes widen when he saw the downed electrical lines with the sparks coming off of them out of the windows.

“We should get dressed and figure out how to get out of here safely,” he said as he looked back to Nico. “But no going back…right?”

“No,” Nico promised as Levi pushed himself off of his lap and reached for their respective scrubs. “We’re going forward. You’re getting my best.”

“Me too,” Levi promised as he started to get dressed. He was looking forward to finding out what their best looked like together.

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating making this a little bit of a series if there is interest. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated.


End file.
